ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Travers
Alicia Travers was a Human living in Brooklyn, New York, during the 1940s. In an alternate timeline created due to multiple temporal incursions by various factions in the Temporal Cold War, Alicia was a witness to the Nazi occupation of the east coast of the United States, and lived in Brooklyn as a member of the American resistance. Her husband fought in World War II on a destroyer in the Pacific Ocean, where the war against the Nazi and Na'kuhl alliance was going badly. The Nazis had banned Negro music, but she enjoyed listening to music by Billie Holiday on a record which her neighbors passed to each other during the war. When Starfleet Captain Jonathan Archer was transported to her time period, Travers treated his wounds and provided him with food. At first, she mistakenly thought that Archer had come from the US Navy ship Enterprise, shortly before it sank. She told him about the meat shortage and the harassment endured by Americans, especially Negroes, at the hands of the Nazis. Archer would experience this first hand when he and Alicia were stopped by two Nazi soldiers who wanted to know why he was with a "colored", and that soon they would all be sent back to Africa. Archer told Alicia that one of the Nazis he saw was not Human. She said that she heard stories about the alien from others. Alicia persuaded her fellow resistance fighters to help Archer set up a meeting with an informant who had been providing information to the Nazis. He informed Archer that a Na'kuhl regularly sought information from him concerning both the resistance and the Gestapo. A gunfight ensued and Archer and Travers, who were trapped, were transported to the , which had also been transported back in time. Travers learned that Archer was the commander of Enterprise, and that he was from the future. Archer explained to Travers about his mission, and she became upset when she learned that war still existed in the 22nd century, but Archer told her that that the Humans who resided on Earth in the future lived there in peace. Travers found it hard to accept a reality that included starships, aliens and time travelers. Archer offered to transport her to a place where the Nazis didn't have control, but she wanted to remain in her neighborhood where she could assist the resistance movement and help free her people from Nazi rule. At first she wanted Archer to use Enterprise to destroy all the Nazis, but he told her he would use other methods to set things right. She made him promise he would succeed so that she could have her old community back and her husband could return safely to her. She helped Archer locate Commander Charles Tucker and Ensign Travis Mayweather, who were being held prisoner by the Nazis, and rallied the resistance fighters to help Archer attack the Na'kuhl compound. Eventually, Archer was successful in undoing the damage to the timeline, and restoring Travers's neighborhood to normal. ( ) de:Alicia Travers fr:Alicia Travers Travers, Alicia